


good vibrations

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, because basically he's a 'celebrity', fernando and danny are in high school, fernando is a sass, fernando is their only son, stevie and xabi are married, stevie is a very famous retired footballer, xabi works 9 to 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tags say it all. did i mention fl00f? *wriggle eyebrows* sadly just a drabble for now, a first look at alonso-gerrard family.</p><p>tryna mah writing in this fandom. kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated.<br/>please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good vibrations

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“daddy, papa, i’m seeing someone.”

 

xabi makes a noncommittal noise as he blinks at the newspaper he’s reading. he glances at stevie who frowns to his nutella toast like the half-eaten half-burnt whole grain bread is insulting liverpool on their last away match against manchester city. the score was 1-0. stevie, xabi knows because they’re married to each other for twenty solid years, needs at least three days to recover from any of liverpool lost.

 

it’s only been a day.

 

“that’s great, niño, what’s her name?” xabi takes over the flow of the conversation that he and stevie have been anticipating ever since fernando hit puberty. their boy just turned seventeen last month, and this is the first time fernando does admit that he’s ‘seeing someone’ among girls and sometimes boys he’s been going out with, which means that he’s dating that someone right now and really, xabi just wishes fernando would pick the right timing to break down the happy news after his daddy’s post liverpool lost blues.

 

“actually, _he’s_ daddy’s big fan,” fernando is smiling, but seconds later he’s puffing out his freckled cheeks like a pufferfish. “oh no. not a ‘fan’. he said he _respects_ you, daddy, and he’s a year younger than me!” fernando sounds scandalized by the fact that a sixteen year old boy ( _hmm_ , xabi thinks) prefers to have a respect for his daddy instead of the usual fanboying squee. it’s stevie’s fault, xabi believes, because stevie spoils fernando rotten so fernando sees him as the good cop and his papa as the bad cop with all of stevie’s bad jokes and undying admiration for him versus xabi’s piano lesson and mandarin lesson and weekend curfew.

 

“huh,” stevie grunts. he takes a big bite of his toast and chews like he wants to destroy the chunk. xabi pushes a cup of peppermint tea closer within his husband’s reach when stevie swallows loudly. “what’s his name again? he’s sixteen?”

 

“danny is fifteen, but he’ll be sixteen this december. i checked our horoscopes compatibility, we’re not supposed to get along as boyfriends. but who cares,” fernando babbles as he finishes his cereal. “danny is like, he’s already as tall as me, can you believe it? he plays as a defender in our team, daddy, he’s from denmark. his kisses are unhurried and he hates PDA so much. i really like him.”

 

“he seems like a good boy.” xabi folds his morning newspaper because fernando never fails to sulk when he so much has a feeling that his parents aren’t listening to him. “will we meet him soon?”

 

“of course,” fernando gets up from his seat and he smacks a kiss to xabi’s stubbled cheek. he puts the used bowl to the sink and takes out the orange juice from the refrigerator to refill his glass. “too bad danny doesn’t understand the importance of selfie! i barely have our pictures together, papa, can you believe that?!”

 

xabi bites back a grin as stevie chuckles. it’s a well-known fact that stevie ‘captain fantastic’ gerrard and xabi alonso-gerrard’s only son gains his fame not only because of his parents but also his active contribution to the social media hype. fernando owns twitter, facebook, instagram, tumblr, and a hundred other social media accounts that he uses to interact with his _fans_ from all over the world. he’s got offer to model for zara and the likes. there were some catwalks offer, too, but xabi was strict with his conviction that fernando needs to finish high school first. fernando had sulked but agreed, because he bargained to his papa that i want to postpone uni to pursue modeling, daddy, papa, don’t you know that the cameras love me? and xabi allowed him to postpone uni for a year and even though fernando huffed like a spoiled brat he is, he nodded and snuggled to stevie’s chest during their movie night, completely ignoring his mean papa.

 

that was two years ago.

 

“let’s go daddy,” fernando grabs his backpack and holds out his hand. stevie wraps the rest of his toast in a tissue and reaches out to kiss xabi’s lips goodbye. he has a board meeting with the liverpool’s stakeholders at ten. he gets up and takes fernando’s hand, leading them out of their house.

 

“bye papa!”

 

“bye niño, don’t forget your mandarin lesson at four later!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.  
> will you read it if i write lotsa more of these pairings?


End file.
